


What Being A Camboy Can Offer

by YuriKatsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is of age, Gen, Good Parent Grisha, He's 20 guys, Levi needs to hide his ass, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, camboy au, camboy!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriKatsuki/pseuds/YuriKatsuki
Summary: Eren Jaeger was always a  good boy at school. He always got straight A's, had a perfect (or so he though) boyfriend, Had a group of friends that loved him, and best of all, A good job as a Camboy. Noboyd knew what would happen behind those walls in his house. He had his camera set up everyday. His stockings or whatever gear he would use that, folded and ready and some water on the ready. Of course he got paid, Whatever he earned he got half of it all.(please don't judge me, I'm not very good because English isn't my first language)





	1. Not A Chapter

Okay so this is like me telling you that this work will probably not be good. I will update (or will try to) every Tuesday or wednsday. Don't count me on that. I will most likely post tomorrow but it will be short so beware. This does have porn in it so if you don't like it....bye bye.

-Author


	2. Stockings and what?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's caming scene (insert lenny face)

  "I'll see you later Jean. I have to get home now, Call you later?" Eren said to his boyfriend, Jean. ''Yeah, i'll call you later. And I remember, no time between 4-8 Pm." He said walking from the other to his Black 2013 [BMW](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/294000681911373290). Eren sighed as his boyfriend walked away to his car. His boyfriend had always been fast to walk away after school. He looked at the time and silently cursed to himself. He picked  up his pace and arrived in less than 20 minutes. He made a bee line for his bedroom and quickly stripped. He put on his stockings and called Hanji, his manager.

    "Sorry, I got held up by Jean. I'm starting now." Eren said quickly into the phone. "Eren! Go check your mail and put it on! Byeee!" He heard the line drop before he was questioning what happened just now. He shrugged and pulled on some [shorts ](https://www.polyvore.com/erens_camboy_outfit/set?id=223627100)and went too check what Hanji had sent the mail. He grabbed the box and ran back upstairs and decided to open it when he started.

   He turned on the camera and waited for the countdown. When it hit zero he saw that there were already 27 people there. ""Hey guys, I have a little surprise for you all. And it's here in this little box. If you would like it open i'll start the goal for about 300 tokens, starting...now." (I'm gonna go first person now) I said with a bright smile. I lean iver and grab my favorite [lovense toy](https://www.hotstuff-shop.com/image/cache/catalog/new_toys/lb2-600x710.jpg).  I lube it up and begin stretching my hole after pulling down my shorts a bit. I heard a tip and looked to see that they wanted a flash.

 (I give up on this whole scene so just take a normal scene now)

 

* * *

* * *

   I hear a vibration on my sheets and check my phone seeing that it was my mom calling. I pull on some [shorts and an oversized sweatshirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223903860). I walk downstairs and answer the phone just in time.

    "Hey ma! I haven't heard you in a while. How have you and dad been?" I say Excited.

   "Eren, my dear boy. Grisha and I have been doing fantastic. How are you also? Is Trost alright?" She says in the phone. I haven't talking to my mom in about three weeks because I was so busy with college and all. "Oh it's great, Armin, Mikasa and Jean have been keeping me on my toes this whole time. So, I owe a lot to them forever." I pull out some stuff for dinner while putting her on speaker. I almost freak out after hearing what she says after, "Okay Eren don't get mad or anything but me and your dad are pulling up at your place right now. I hope you have some dinner ready when we get there." "Mom! I'm not ready!" She sighs in the phone before saying, "Eren it's nothing we haven't seen before if you don't have on clothes. Anyway we're pulling up in the driveway now." She laughs before she hangs up in a rush. I rush to the door abandoning the ingredients on the counter. I unlock the door and I'm faced with my mom, dad, and little brother Erwin.

   "Mom! D-" "Wait for the scolding after I cook something. I know you wouldn't eat anything but ramen noodles if not." Carla says. She pushes past me and makes her way to the kitchen. My dad walks past me after rubbing my shoulder and sighing. "Suup Erwin. You into those cool bands now. Like... what's it called. Its like uhh Two pilots thing." Erwin sighs and pushes his over grown hair out of his eye and says, "Its Twenty One Pilots you old hipster." He walks past and straigt into the kitchen where a delicious smell was coming through.

   I close the front door and walk into the kitchen groaning loudly. "Mom, why are you here?"

   "Do I need a reason for coming up to see my son who's in college. I think not." She says back stirring the pasta she somehow managed to put in a pot in that short amount of time.

   "I'm busy this weekend.  There has to be a reason you drove a full 6 hours to come see me? What do you need?"

   "Okay okay, I need Erwin to stay here a few days while me and your dad celebrate our anniversary. Just for like a week." She says. I bite my lip thinking about it. I plan it inside my brain a bit. I have two open guest rooms. Jean will be here tomorrow which means loads of sex. Erwin would just go out with people right? And Jean and I can be as loud as possible.

   "Sure ma! Anything for you." I say finally.

   "Erwin you can go get your bags from the trunk Honey." "You knew I would say yes!?" "I was hoping..." She serves our plates I didn't realize she had gotten and gives us some forks. I thank her and eat quickly. "Thanks for the meal mom. Make yourselves comfy in the guest rooms. I'm gonna go to sleep now. 'm tire" I managed to say before I yawn. I stretch and put my plate in the sink for her to wash. I rush upstairs and strip of my clothes before face-planting straight into my blankets. I crawl underneath them and fall asleep soon after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt very long sorry bout daaaaaat. And if you do see any mistakes please let me know. I will rewrite this scene because it is terrible and I hate it very much. I rushed this out at 1 in the morning like two days before I go to work at a camping site so I wont upload again for atleast two weeks. Or i'll try to squeeze one out on a Friday. And if you know how to write smutty scenes please hmu on my IG:Hedoinidoi or SnapChat:; mylovemikey


	3. Not a chapter

I won't be able to upload until probably Friday or Saturday because I do not currently have my computer with me on Vacation. So sorry for the disappointment but just give me a few days for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social media  
> SnapChat: mylovemikey  
> Insta: hedoinidoi  
> Tumblr: willowhallspipe  
> Also if you're interested in being my beta or so just email me at hedoinidoi@gmail.com


	4. sorry

so instead of continuing this work I'm making it in a different story because I now have a beta and this is jumbled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the next chapter.  
> My twitter is: UkeKitty4L  
> my Instagram is:HedoiNidoi  
> and I don't have a tumblr xD


End file.
